Waiting For You To Care
by Hoshimi Cullen
Summary: Humanity all but crumbles as a worldwide epidemic wiped out all the female population in the war of 2030. Scientists Bio-Replicate the female reproduction system thru a series of syringes that gave the male anatomy the ability to carry and give birth to a child. What will Edward do when he finds himself pregnant and Jacob doesn't seems to care?
1. Prologue

Title: Waiting for you to care.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All characters or locations belong to Stephan

Meyer; I just love playing in her world.

Warning: The following story is slash (meaning boy on boy loving) so if you don't like reading about some hot boy sex time then you should probably leave now (MPreg)

Pairing: Edward x Jacob

Summary: Humanity all but crumbles as a worldwide epidemic wiped out all the female population in the war of 2030. Scientists Bio-Replicate the female reproduction system thru a series of syringes that gave the male anatomy the ability to carry and give birth to a child. What will Edward do when he finds himself pregnant and Jacob doesn't seems to care?

Prologue:

Year 2535

Humanity all but crumbles as a worldwide epidemic wiped out all the female population in the war of 2030. Scientists Bio-Replicate the female reproduction system thru a series of syringes (three in total) that gave the male anatomy the ability to carry and give birth to a child. Unfortunately all new born girls would die within the first 24hr of birth, revealing that the airborne virus ("FX") was not yet destroyed. This left scientist baffled on how to extract the female genes out of the embryos.

After many trials they discovered that if they added the "FX" virus directly to the embryo thru a syringe the "xx" chromosome would be eradicated leaving only the "xy" chromosome in its place. Many male partners chose this new radical treatment and would decide which one would be the "Seme" (father) and which one would be the "Uke" (mother/carrier).

Parents would watch their children for specific characteristics that would be needed in carrying a child and at a very early age they would be given the treatment. The Uke would nurture and guide the child into their rules as future carriers and how to deal with being mothers and loving partners.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All characters or locations belong to Stephan

Meyer; I just love playing in her world.

Warning: The following story is slash (meaning boy on boy loving) so if you don't like reading about some hot boy sex time then you should probably leave now (MPreg)

Pairing: Edward x Jacob

Chapter 1

I should have listen to Jasper or even my twin Emmett. I should have listen when they said he was no good for me or that all I would get out form dating him would be heartache, but of course I didn't listen. Why didn't I listened? I cried yet again as "pregnant" kept on flashing on my hormonal watch. I know better. I was raised better. For crying out loud I had to go to mandatory "carrying classes" for ukes every week. I know all about unprotected sex and how fertile we are because of the treatment, yet I went ahead and did it anyway. And, why? Because I love him.

Jacob is everything a uke wants in a seme. Tall, strong, caring and above all dominant. But for all his good points he has far more negative points such as arrogant, impatient, hotheaded, and cocky as fuck. He knows that all the ukes in Forks High want him and of course he wants them all.

He never and I mean NEVER dates a uke for more than three weeks. He will have his fun and out the door you went. Needless to say that almost half of the uke population in the school has slept with him. What did you think, he dated them because he loved them? HELL NO. Jake doesn't know the meaning of the word love. All he wants is a tight hole to fuck and have his way with.

But what he didn't know was that I have loved him since we were in middle school. Back then he was the smallest in the class, lanky little geek boy that the upper classmate love to bully. Most of them thought that he would grow up to be just another uke in the endless sea of us. But when the first day of our freshmen year in high school came around and there he was in all his Adonis god glory well let's just say that things change. No more "sexy pants" or "lovely Jacqueline." No, now he was Mr. Stud and no one told him what to do.

No one told him what to do. Huh, and here I am about to tell him he is going to be a father. But like the fool in love that I am, I dated him for the three weeks that I was granted. God, was I happy. It all started thanks to our advance genetic class with Mr. Banner. He had paired us to research the "Angelic" treatment and how it was created. Those were the happiest days of my life and I being the never ending fool that I am believed him when he said "I love you."

-"Edward" I came out of my thoughts as Emmett kept banging on the bathroom door.

-"Edward, are you okay?" He asked with concern in his baritone voice.

-"Yeah, I'll be right out." I all but choked out.

-"Well mom is waiting in the car for us so, let's go." He said has he walked away.

-"K" I called back.

I washed up and took a second look at myself. God, I look like shit! Making sure to cover my hormonal watch with my sleeve I walked out of the bathroom and into the cruel reality that is my life. As we drove to school my mom kept talking about my parent's big anniversary party they would be having in a couple of days. I really wasn't paying any attention as my mind went back to four in a half weeks ago. The day my life change forever.

It was just another day that Jake had come over to "study." We were on my bed hands and lips were everywhere. Jake's hands roamed my back has I grounded my hard member on him. The moans of pleasure he was making were driving me crazy. He pulled my shirt over my head pulling me into a heated kiss. Sitting up on his waist I grounded harder against him wanting more of his delicious groans of pleasure. He flipped us over taking my jeans and boxers off. I could feel his hot gaze on my skin. The look in his eyes were hungry, lustful, consuming and I just couldn't get enough of it.

He ran his hands down my chest followed by light kisses along his trail as he made his way to my groin. He licked my cock from the base up to my pink mushroom shape tip and sucked on it hard making me whimper with anticipation. Sucking all of me in, he kept his ministrations while playing with my balls until I came hard in his warm cavern. Opening my eyes, which I didn't realize I had closed. I look up at him and I could swear I saw love in his eyes.

-"Ed, baby. Let me love you. Let me show you how much you truly mean to me, love."

I knew better, I knew that this is what he did. Granted all we ever did thru our short courtship was blow each other off but something in his eyes told me that what he was saying was real. I should have known better, should have known the minute he got what he wanted he would just push me aside for his next victim and sure enough three days later I was just another notch on his belt.

Pulling up to the school my mom turned off the radio and turned around to face us.

-"Okay sweeties, dad will be picking you up today from school and don't forget Edward you have your carrying class at five. I love you both." Exiting the car we went to the car side window to give our mom a kiss on the cheek and headed off for work.

-"Ok, spill?"

-"What?" I look at Em with a surprise look on my face.

-"Don't what me! I know something is bothering you. You are always the one voicing your opinions when it comes to things like parties but when mom kept talking about flower arrangements you didn't give him any. So I'll ask you again, what gives?"

Damn Emmett and his ability to know me better than anyone else.

-"Look Em, I really don't want to talk about it. It's really nothing, I just have a lot going on right now."

-"Bullshit, Ed. God, why do you always have to be so stubborn. You may be able to pull this shit off with mom and dad but not with me. Come on bro, it's me we are talking about. You know that I will always stick by you so please tell me what is going on."

I hated when he did that, sometimes having a twin who knows you better then you know yourself sucks. I took a deep breath and looked up at my big brother and started to cry.

-"Shhh, its ok Eddy. I got you." He says as he wraps me in his arms.

I have always found comfort in Emmett's arms maybe it has to do with his dominances as a seme coming out or the fact that I knew that no matter what happens he would always be there for me. Pulling back from his embrace I let out a heavy sigh and braced myself for what I was about to say.

-"I'm pregnant."

He just stood there in complete shock. I could tell he was trying his best to keep calm.

-"Please Em, don't do anything you will regret later." Bad choice of words.

-REGRET! REGRET! I'm gonna kill the bastard. How could he? Have you told him? Is he going to take responsibility? I should kill him for doing this to you."

-"Wait Emmett, don't go after him." I yell as I try to hold back my bear of a brother.

-"Please, I haven't had the chance to talk to him about it. I just found out this morning."

And with that I pull up my sleeve so he can see my hormonal watch, "pregnant" kept flashing back like a damn Christmas light. Emmett didn't know what to say he just stared at it and then at me. His rage fuelled expression change to one of concern and he pulled me into another hug. I couldn't take all the emotions that were running thru me, I was scared, nervous and worried so I just started to cry again.

-"It's ok Ed, it's going to be ok."

-"How do you know?" I asked wiping my nose.

-"Because I'm here for you. Tell me what it is you want me to do, how to help you. You know that I got your back baby bro."

I knew he did, I couldn't ask for a better big brother. When we were growing up and my mom saw in me the characteristics that it takes to make a great "carrier" my parents took me to the "Angelic" clinic to start my treatment. At the age of seven I had no idea what was going on and I was so scared when the pains started. The first weeks Emmett would come into my room when he would hear me crying late at night from the pain and wrapped me in his arms while we went to sleep. I didn't understand what was happening to me. All I know was that when I grew up I was going to be just like my mommy. For six weeks I was in great deal of pain. After the first two weeks when I couldn't handle to pain any longer my parents took me to the clinic. Emmett was by my side thru it all. Every day he would go to the hospital with my parents, he always found a way to make me feel better. So I know that if he could he would make this all better and would have my back.

-"Can you please get Jacob for me. I'm afraid that in my current state I won't be able to face him. I'll be waiting out on the track field by the bleachers."

- "Sure Ed, whatever you need."

- "And Em, please don't kill him."

-"That Eddy boy, I can't guaranty."

A/N: Please Review, this is my first attempt at a multi chapter story so any creative criticism is appreciated.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All characters or locations belong to Stephan Meyer; I just love playing in her world.

Warning: The following story is slash (meaning boy on boy loving) so if you don't like reading about some hot boy sex time then you should probably leave now (MPreg)

Pairing: Edward x Jacob

A/N: OMG, thank you all for your great reviews. You guys have no idea how much they mean to me. I would also like to thank the following reviewers seeing as they are my first; **heriyandi kurosaki, Tigers257, Sexyblack, p3t3r33d, Blue and Guest. **Reading your encouraging words really made me happy. It's nice to know that there are people out there that like my story enough to take time out of their day to read. Thanks again. I'm working on the third chapter but my girls are out on summer vacation so I will try to get some writing in, enjoy the read. XD

Chapter 2

As I waited for my brother to bring Jake, I couldn't stop thinking about what I was about to tell him. The anticipation and worry were killing me. What if he laughed at me? What if he denied that it was his? What if he called me a slut and to never go near him again? I felt a great deal of pressure around my heart as if being squeezed by a boa. I couldn't breathe, everything around me started to spin and my vision was becoming black. I know what was happening, I had to stay calm. But how could I, I knew the minute he showed up I would break down again. My body began to fall as the weight of everything crashed into me, but before I met the hard cold floor I felt warm arms around me. In the last seconds before darkness took over I could see that it was Jacob holding me. His look of concern and worry had me confuse but I let it go, letting darkness consume me.

When I awoke, I was laying in my bed. Looking around the room I saw Jacob fast asleep in a chair by the window. Not wanting to wake him I tried to sit up only to fall right back (my head was spinning). Hearing movement Jacob awoke.

-"Hey" he said while rubbing his eyes.

-"Hey, what happen?" I ask a little confused.

-"You fainted. I was able to get to you before you fell to the ground." He said a little shyly.

-"Thanks. Did you bring me home?" I asked embarrassed.

-"Yeah, I thought you would have preferred to wake up in your room instead of the nurse's office." He answered with a small smile on this face.

-"Yeah. Thanks again."

-"No prob."

And with that he got up to leave.

-"Listen, I know that we need to talk but I'm going to go so you can get some rest."

He walked out of my room without giving me a chance to reply. I had to stop him, I had to say something or I wouldn't get another chance. I got up from my bed and ran after him. He was already at the front door when I grab his elbow and turned him around. He looked at me confused and waited to hear what I had to say. Looking up at him I lost it, all my courage was gone. I couldn't do it, I couldn't tell him that I was pregnant and that he would be a father. I did the only thing I could think of, I thank him again.

-"No problem, Edward. I hope you feel better."

And then he was gone, leaving me alone to my pity party and wishing I had the courage to face him.

The next day school went by like nothing ever happen. My morning classes were as boring as ever and I hadn't seen Jacob all morning. By the time lunch came around I was a ball of nerves. I sat at my regular table with Emmett, Jasper and his boyfriend Seth. All three of us were on our senior year, while Seth was a year younger than us. I look at the loving couple in front of me and I can still remember how shy Seth was, and how he had the courage to come up to a senior and declare his feelings to the upper classmate. Needless to say I think that was the driving point that convinced Jasper to court him.

-"Did you hear what I just said, Edward?" I came out of my thought by the sound of Emmett's annoying voice.

-"Huh, sorry Em. Can you run that by me again." I asked like a idiot.

-"Look, I know this whole thing with Jacob is fucked up, but you need to talk to him. You can't just let time pass, if you don't tell him soon he won't believe you later. He'll be hellbent on it not being his and that the baby is somebody else. You have to man up and go talk to him."

Man I hate it when he's right.

-"Listen Em, even if I do some how man up the courage to talk to him, I haven't seen him all day." I say in the hopes that he would drop it.

-"Well nows your chance." He replies pointing at the lunch line.

My heart stopped. I sat there gaping at him like a fish out of water. God, I had it bad for him. Even after everything he still looks beautiful to me and I knew that even if he denied my baby I would still love him. He walked past us and went out to the court-yard and sat alone under a tree. Now Jacob was known to do some strange things but this was out of character. He always sat with his jock friends by the bleachers so to see him alone, well let's just say it was like seeing a vampire in broad daylight. It just didn't happen.

I knew I had to go up to him and talk and maybe work things out but like the coward that I am I just sat there staring at the man I loved.

-"Get up!"

Startled by Emmett slamming his fist on the table I yell,

-"What?"

-"You heard me, get up."

-"You've got to be kidding right."

-"No, I'm not. We are going to march up to him and you two are going to have talk."

-"But Em, you know I can't do that. Why can't we leave things as it is? I can't handle all this pressure. What if he hates me?" I replied whipping tears from my eyes.

-"You won't know until you talk to him. Come on Ed I know you can do this, and if it makes you feel better I won't be far from ya." He says with a smile.

-"You promise."

-"I promise."

We walk out side and Emmett goes to sit with some friends by the vending machines right by the doors. Knowing that my big brother was near did calm my nerves. Taking one last look at Emmett I walked up to Jacob.

-"Hey Jake. Where's Eric?" Like I really wanted to know where is new boy toy was.

-"He's sick today. Is there something you need?"

-"No not really, I just wanted to talk to you."

-"What is it?"

This was it, it was now or never. Gathering all my courage I said the two little words that would change everything.

-"I'm pregnant."

Nothing. He just stood there and I started to freak out. A few minutes had pass and I still got nothing. Then it happen, his beautiful face turn into a rage fuel scowl and all hell broke loose.

-"What the fuck do you mean your pregnant? You can't be serious."

I lifted my sleeve so he could see my hormonal watch, "pregnant" flash brighter than ever.

-"FUCK. You can't expect me to believe that the kid is mine."

-"But it is yours, Jake you know that you were my first."

-"I can't do this. I can't be a father, this has to be a mistake."

-"Please, listen to me Jake. I'm not asking you to marry me. I'm just asking you to be there for our son."

-"Not going to happen, you brought this on yourself. Get rid of it. Give it up for adoption. I don't care what you do, I don't want anything to do with it."

Then he was gone, leaving me there with a broken heart and broken dreams. I fell to the floor, I knew this would happen. I knew that he wouldn't want anything to do with me or the baby, but deep down I wish he did.

Emmett came running and gather me up in his strong arms. Lifting me up we walked inside the cafeteria and straight to the office where he called our father to come pick me up. I was in shock through all of this, keeping my tears at bay I was determined not to cry in front of him. I was determined not to cry and let him know that he had broken me.

On the ride home I kept my composure, not letting a single tear fall down my face. The look of concern on my dad's face had my stomach clenching into knots. But I couldn't tell him, I couldn't tell him that his little boy was pregnant so I kept quiet and prayed that this nightmare would end.

A/N: Thanks again for all those who reviewed, visited and drop by. Please leave me some reviews and let me know how I'm doing. Next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
